


Of Crying Hyungs and a Quiet Maknae

by the_gayest_bamtori_here



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: All of them are babies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flu, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Only Briefly - Freeform, Sick Choi Beomgyu, Sick Choi Soobin, Sick Huening Kai, Sickfic, Soobin talks in the third person for a little bit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, not too much angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gayest_bamtori_here/pseuds/the_gayest_bamtori_here
Summary: When Taehyun woke up that morning, he knew that something was off. He couldn’t hear Soobin yelling for everyone to wake up, nor could he hear Kai’s dolphin screams above him when Yeonjun threatens to toss his plushies out the window if he didn’t get up, and Beomgyu would be asleep so nothing was expected from him. He could see the sun coming in through the window, so he knows it’s not early in the morning. It was very strange, to say the least.OrTaehyun wakes up to find that three of his members have caught a bad flu and now he needs to look after them.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 97





	Of Crying Hyungs and a Quiet Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea randomly and spent 5 hours writing it. And I know Kai and Taehyun are the same age, but Kai calls Taehyun "Hyung-ah" in this and it's cute.

When Taehyun woke up that morning, he knew that something was off. He couldn’t hear Soobin yelling for everyone to wake up, nor could he hear Kai’s dolphin screams above him when Yeonjun threatens to toss his plushies out the window if he didn’t get up, and Beomgyu would be asleep so nothing was expected from him. He could see the sun coming in through the window, so he knows it’s not early in the morning. It was very strange, to say the least. 

The young man quickly lifted the covers and slipped out of them to go check out where everyone was. He could feel his shirt stick to his chest as moisture clung to him and then realized how sweaty he was. The whole room was hotter than it was last night. Did Kai turn up the heat?

“Kai! Did you turn up the temperature last night? Kai?” The elder called out to the top bunk where the younger was laying, but he didn’t answer. “Are you seriously still asleep? We have things to do today!”

He was going to continue scolding him when he heard a faint whimper coming from the maknae, he almost couldn’t hear it. He climbed up the ladder so he could see the young boy more clearly and was surprised to see what was waiting for him.

Kai looked very pale minus the red-painted across his cheeks. Sweat covered most of his face, neck, and whatever else Taehyun could see; but despite that Kai was shivering like if he were out in the snow. His hair, clothes, and sheets were ruffled and messy, indicating that he had a rough night. In all, he looked awful.

“Hyung-ah,” he croaked out in a scratchy voice, “I don’t feel good.”

He cringed at that scratchy voice, sounds like it hurts to speak.

“Oh Ningning,” he combed his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair, “you look like you had a rough night. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Felt too sick to move.”

“Do you feel like you’re going to throw up?”

“No, just don’t feel good.”

“I’ll be right back; I’m going to go find Soobin-Hyung and we’ll get you something to feel better. Okay?”

The younger boy nodded his head as the shorter made his way done the ladder and out of the room. He checked the AC and saw it was set to a high temperature, he turned it off.

Kai looked so sick and it broke his heart to see him in that state. He just needed to find Soobin and maybe Yeonjun so that they could get him back to his normal, healthy self. But all of that was put on hold when he heard someone retching in the bathroom a few feet away from him.

He ran over to see who was vomiting and was shocked to see Yeonjun holding a very sick looking Beomgyu, who had his face above the toilet and tears streaming down his face. He was as pale as Kai and looked more ruffled.

“What the hell is going on in here?!” Taehyun yelled when he saw the mess of his Hyung.

“Keep your voice down, please. Beomgyu is really sensitive right now and Soobin doesn’t feel good and is trying to sleep.”

“Wait, Soobin-Hyung is sick too? So is Kai!”

“Him too? That’s three members down. How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine. Kinda sweaty but I think someone turned up the AC.”

“Yeah I checked the thermostat and it was up pretty high. I’m guessing one of them got too cold because of their fever and turned up the AC. I was busy with the other two so I forgot to turn it off.”

“Okay, so what’s been going on since I’ve been asleep and dealing with Kai?” 

“I woke up to Soobin shaking me awake and saying he wasn’t feeling good, shivering and sweating. He looked like he was going to collapse so I sent him back to bed. While I was tucking him into bed, Beomgyu shot up and ran out of his bed, almost falling down the ladder, and went straight to the bathroom where he started puking. We’ve been here for around 10 minutes and Beomgyu refuses to leave.”

Taehyun took a second to process all of that. From what he could tell, all of them most likely have the flu or something very similar.

“Okay, we’ll monitor their fevers and get them to hopefully sleep off most of their sickness. I’m going to get a thermometer and some fever reducers for Kai and try to get some food or liquids into him. Call me over if you need help with the other two.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Taehyun left the bathroom and went to the kitchen where they kept most of their pain killers and fever reducers, medicine was scattered everywhere in the dorm just in case. Kai was going to need something in his stomach before he could take any medicine, so he quickly reheated the broth that was left in the fridge. Grabbing everything he needed, he made his way back to their bedroom. 

“I know you probably don’t want to eat right now, but I need you to have this broth so you can take your medicine.”

Kai merely nodded his head because his throat was hurting too much to talk.

“I’m going to move you down into my bed to make things easier to do, okay?”

Another nod. It was difficult to get Kai into in his bed, poor boy could hardly move, but they somehow managed to get him down. Keeping him sitting up, however, was the real challenge. The maknae was so fatigued that he couldn’t keep his upper body upright. So Taehyun had to hold him up himself and spoon feed the boy before giving him the pills.

When the pills were down, Taehyun tucked Kai in and began to plan out what to do after. Probably best to check on Yeonjun and see how he’s doing with the others.

Making one final glance at Kai to see if he’s asleep, he was, and quietly left the room.

He didn’t hear any vomiting, which was good, or any noise at all. He went further down the hall to Soobin and Beomgyu’s room in the hopes of finding all of his hyungs. And just his luck because they were all there.

The sick members were cuddled against each other while Yeonjun sat on a chair next to the bed and stroke their hair and faces. The two looked so calm despite what happened with Beomgyu a little while ago.

“How are they doing?”

“Not too bad. Got some food in them, though Beommie tried to reject it, and had them take the pills and change their clothes. They’ve been asleep for around 20 minutes now. How’s Kai?”

“Not too great. Luckily his fever was only 38 degrees, which could be better but could also be worse. Also got food and pills in him and put him to bed. He wasn’t talking to me; I’m guessing his throat is really sore.”

“Poor babies. Hopefully, they recover soon because I can’t take much more of how miserable they look.”

“Yeah, same. Did you call Manager yet?”

“I did a bit ago. He said to watch over them and to call him if we needed anything. Also, he said he would bring us food later after he takes care of some other business.”

“Okay. Maybe we should go eat something before they all wake up?”

“Yeah let’s go eat.”

They didn’t want to take too long making food in case any of the sick members wake up, so they just made a quick bowl of ramen. Good thing they did because right after they finished throwing away their trash, they heard someone running in the hall and to the bathroom.

From what they could see, it was Beomgyu rushing towards the bathroom. As fast as they could, they ran towards the bathroom where the sick boy was. He was hunched over the toilet and dry heaving.

“Oh baby it’s okay. Hyung is here and you’re going to be okay. Just let it up and you’ll feel so much better, I promise.”

After a lot more painful heaving, Beomgyu finally released his stomach into the toilet. He kept gasping and sobbing in pain as his body cramped up. And after 5 minutes he finally stopped. He slumped against Yeonjun and buried himself into the crook of his neck and curled into his lap.

Yeonjun held a bottle of water near his lips and the younger boy nearly started sobbing again. He cried about not wanting to have anything in his stomach in case he vomits it up, which Yeonjun rebutted with that if he didn’t drink water it was going to be so much worse for him later. He did eventually drink it after a few minutes of encouragement.

“Hey, can you check on Soobin? I have everything under control here.”

Taehyun nodded and left to his hyung’s room. When he got there, he wasn’t expecting to see the scene going on in front of him. Just like Beomgyu, Soobin was also in a rough place right now.

Soobin was curled up in the middle of his bed, shivering like crazy. He was sobbing and whimpering a little while he laid in agony. When he heard Taehyun enter the room, he sobbed in relief.

“Hyunnie,” his voice was so shaky, “I-I don’t feel g-good. I’m-m so-so cold and my bo-body hurts a a lot.”

He couldn’t talk much after that because of how much he was sobbing. Taehyun was standing there frozen as he tried to figure out what to do. His fever definitely went up and Taehyun needed it to break. He shoved a thermometer into his hyung’s mouth and thought about how to break the fever.

He decided that getting him into a bath of coldish water could hopefully break, or at least reduce, his fever.

“Hyung, I know you probably don’t want to move right now but I need to get you into the shower to help your fever.”

Soobin let out a muffled response since the thermometer was still in his mouth, reading a temperature of 39 degrees. Bad but not enough to go to the hospital.

“Do you think you can walk yourself or do you need help?”

“Help.”

“Okay come here, we’ll get you feeling better soon.”

Soobin looked up at him with his eyes watery and his lips quivering. He looked so miserable.

Taehyun carefully moved his Hyung to the edge of the bed and gently brought him into a standing position. Soobin’s legs were so wobbly and quickly latched onto Taehyun for support. If Taehyun hadn’t been going to the gym for the past few months he would’ve been crushed by the tall baby, but luckily he caught him and held his waist to support him.

He could feel the intense body heat from Soobin and wanted nothing more than to get him to the bathroom.

After what felt like several days of walking, they got to the bathroom. Yeonjun and Beomgyu were still in there but this time Beomgyu wasn’t throwing up. Instead, he was asleep in Yeonjun’s lap while the older boy gently rocked him. The elder heard footsteps and looked up at the two.

“Binnie, what happened? You don’t look so good, baby.”

“His fever went up and he was shaking so much. I want to get him into the shower to cool him down.”

“Okay then I’ll get us out of here,” he said while scooping Beomgyu into his arms, “and holler if you need anything. I’ll keep an eye on Kai too.”

Taehyun grunted and proceeded to place Soobin onto the closed toilet while he ran the bath. He checked to see if it was a good temperature, satisfied that it was nice and cold. He turned back to see Soobin half asleep and tipping over.

“Hyung wake up. Your bath is ready, and you need to undress.”

Soobin only let out a whine, still swaying a little. Taehyun couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting this. It was obvious that Soobin was going to need help not only with bathing but also undressing.

“I’m guessing I’m going to have to help you take off your clothes. Are you okay with that, Hyung?”

He nodded.

Taehyun had him lift his arms so he could take his shirt off. Then came his shorts, then the fuzzy socks on his feet, and lastly his underwear came off. Next, he brought his Hyung to the tub, carefully getting him in without slipping.

Soobin shivered when he submerged his body under the cold water, but it felt nice on his skin. He let out a small sigh as his body began to relax.

Taehyun was happy to see his Hyung feeling better. He grabbed a nearby cup that they dubbed the “bathy time cup”, used to help wash the members who were too tired to wash themselves. He tilted Soobin’s head up as he poured water into his hair.

He grabbed their citrus-scented shampoo and put some into his hair, massaging it in gently. He washed away as much sweat and tears from his body and hair as he could. 

After rinsing off the soaps from his Hyung, he realized he forgot to grab a pair of clothes from him. He checked his pockets for his phone, though it was nowhere to be found. Taehyun sighed when he figured that he would have to leave Soobin to get him clothes.

“Hyung, I forgot to grab your clothes before bringing you here. I’m going to leave for a bit but I’ll be right back. Okay?”

The look in Soobin’s eyes said he wanted him to stay here but nodded anyway.

Taehyun ran to the Soogyu room and looked around the closet for something his Hyung could wear. He picked out a pair of boxers, black shorts, and a giant red t-shirt that looked cozy to wear. Quickly grabbing a towel too, he made his way back to the bathroom.

But when he got back, he found something that broke his heart. Soobin had tears rolling down his cheeks and was trying to hold in his sobs and hiccups. His arms were wrapped around himself in a defensive position, he was scared.

Taehyun mentally slapped himself. How could he forget that Soobin did not like being alone when he was sick, the poor guy was terrified being by himself in his sensitive state.

“Hyung it’s okay, it’s okay,” he tried calming his Hyung down, “I’m right here beside you. I’m so sorry for leaving you alone and it’s not going to happen again.”

Soobin whimpered, his wet doe-eyes were getting bigger by the second. He looked like a scared bunny thinking that there are predators around.

“Hyunnie, Binnie got so scared. Binnie thought Taehyunnie left him for good.” 

Taehyun really hated himself now. Soobin only talked in the third person if he was too scared. Not knowing what to do, he cupped some water into his hands and poured it under Soobin’s eyes. He lightly rubbed the water around, under, and against his eyes to clear away the tears. Then he unplugged the stopper from the drain and watched the water slowly drain from the tub.

“I would never leave you for good, Hyung, never. Now, we’re going to get you out of the tub, get you into some comfy clothes, bring you back to the others, and then we’ll cuddle for a little while. Does that sound nice?”

Soobin smiled at him, looking very bunny-like, and nodded his head.

After the water fully drained, Taehyun helped Soobin dry himself and get into the clothes he brought. Taehyun put his hand on the bunny’s forehead, surprised to only feel a little heat. He was glad that his fever went down. He was recovering quickly.

They left the bathroom and made their way to Taehyun’s room. The younger man had a feeling that everyone was in Yeonjun’s room, but he wants to change out of his sweat and water drenched clothes.

After a quick change into an outfit similar to Soobin’s, but instead, his shirt was light green, Taehyun guided his bunny Hyung to Yeonjun’s room where everyone else was. Soobin was looking tired and needed some nice cuddle time with his members.

The shorter boy pushed opened the door to his eldest hyung’s room and saw a sight that almost made him coo.

Yeonjun laid in the middle of his bed with both Beomgyu and Kai cuddled against him. Beomgyu was on his right, curled in a tiny ball, and snuggled into his chest. Kai was clinging to Yeonjun’s arm and had their legs intertwine. Both were asleep

Yeonjun looked up to the two and smiled at them.

“There’s my Binnie! You look so much better than before. How do you feel?”

Soobin just blinked at him, not saying a word. He was exhausted and needed some rest.

“He’s fine, Hyung. His temperature went down and he’s clean. We had a bit of a problem earlier, but I’ll tell you about it later, right now this bunny needs sleep and cuddles.”

“That’s good to hear. I managed to get more food and liquids in these two, though Beomgyu was terrified of the idea. Poor baby went into the third person he was so scared!”

“That happened to Soobinnie-Hyung too.”

“Really? Oh my little baby bunny,” he combed his fingers through his messy hair, “gonna get so many cuddles.” Soobin smiled at that. “Now come lay down, there’s plenty of space.”

Yeonjun had the biggest bed amongst all of them because he had his own room. It fit all of their lanky bodies when they gather for a cuddle pile when they needed it most, though they eventually made Saturdays mandatory cuddle nights.

Taehyun maneuvered his sleepy Hyung to the other side of the bed where it was empty and climbed in beside Kai. He tugged Soobin down with him and brought him against his chest. Soobin curled himself into a ball to make him appear as tiny as his giant body would allow him.

When the bed dipped from their weight, it woke up Kai just a little bit. He realized it was Taehyun and immediately rolled over and snuggled against him.

“I forgot to mention that he’s been asking 'Where has Hyung-ah been" and "When is Hyung-ah coming back". He missed you a lot.”

Taehyun looked down at his only dongsaeng, saddened by what he heard. He had completely forgotten about the boy, too busy tending to Soobin, and he felt bad about it. Kai always clung to him when he was sick, and usually only him. Not even to his gum.

He ruffled Kai’s hair a bit and felt him relax against him. He brought both members closer towards him, as close as he could.

Yeonjun smiled at his dongsaengs warmly. He looked down at Beomgyu who was sleeping soundly against him. The eldest decided to move the cub over him and onto the other side of Yeonjun so he could be sandwiched against Kai, Beomgyu’s second favorite cuddle position. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist, turned them both onto their sides, and pressed him against his chest and Kai’s back.

“I think we could all use a little bit of rest since we’ve had a long day. Manager texted and said he’s bringing food in an hour. We’ll nap and then eat and see where else the day takes us. Sound good?”

Taehyun only hummed his response, sleep started to take over him. Kai and Soobin already fell asleep and Beomgyu was still sleeping.

“Sleep, tight everyone.” Was the last thing Taehyun heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

After that day, the members slowly got better. After several spikes in their fevers, almost having to bring them to the hospital, their fevers eventually went away. Kai got his voice back after getting some rest and hot fluids. Beomgyu was able to keep his food down, though he was constantly worried he would throw up again. Soobin gained his strength back and could stand up by himself but was encouraged to stay laying down will recovering.

Yeonjun and Taehyun didn’t catch their flu by some miracle, despite constantly being around them and cuddling them for long periods. They were just lucky.

While recovering, their sunbaenims texted them and wished them a fast recovery, some even called them. Beomgyu was flustered when he got a call from Jungkook and Taehyung because who wouldn’t?

After a week, everything was back to normal and they could start preparing for their next comeback. 

It felt nice having their members back to their usual, healthy selves.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie but this kinda hurt to write and listen too.
> 
> If you enjoyed what you read then consider looking at my other works. 
> 
> Want to see other content besides fanfiction? I have a Twitter where I post TXT fanart every so often. It's "the.gayest.bamtori.here" 
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
